Step Sister
by justanothergleek56
Summary: The last thing Santana wanted was a new father, let alone 2 step sisters. She ends up having a crush on one of them too, what is Santana going to do? How will she deal with her feelings? AU Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

**Step-sister**

**Chapter 1**

Santana's POV

"Mija, get down here or we're going to be late!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Why do I even have to go to this stupid barbeque! I don't even like barbeques.

"Let's go Santana!" She sounded pretty pissed with me, so I made my way downstairs in a purple v-neck,  
blue skinny jeans and my black worn out converse.

We drove to the barbeque, which I had no interest in going to. Mom is getting married again to Dan Pierce and he's hosting a family meet barbeque kind of thing. Apparently he has a daughter a couple years older than me. Mom said we could "hang out". Yeah, highly unlikely.

"Cheer up Santana. You never know, you could really like the family." She tries to encourage me and I just roll my eyes. "You can't judge them yet. You don't know them."

I just sigh in response because I know shes right.

We arrive at the Pierce household after about 15 minutes of driving through Lima. I must say, it looks like a nice house.

"I think we just go around to the backyard." With that said, we go to the side gate and we open it to reveal a big backyard with a patio, a pool and about 6 or 7 people.

One guy cooking what looks like hamburgers and hotdogs on the barbeque. 3 little kids are running around playing some game like tag or something. By the pool I notice 2 adults a little younger than Dan sitting at a table talking. My eyes travel over to the patio and there sits the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on. Perfect blonde hair up in a ponytail, shorts that show off her long legs that go on for days. Perfect body shape, piercing blue eyes and a wonderful smile.

My thoughts are interupted by my mom pushing me towards evrybody to introduce myself.

"Let's go meet the family mija." I inwardly groaned and followed her towards the guy at the barbeque who I'm guessing is Dan.

"Ahh Anita, you're here!" He said a little too enthusiastically. "And this must be the lovely Santana. I'm Dan." He held out his hand and smiled at me. I shook his hand and smiled back trying to look like I'm having somewhat of a good time. My mom walked off to let us talk while she talked to the couple by the pool. Dan looks nice. Looks about somewhere from 35-40 years old. Healthy, in shape and kinda tan with dark brown hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Dan, mom talks about you a lot." I told him. He nodded and just smiled at that.

"So Santana, how old are you?" He asked.

"16. Going into junior year."I replied. Wouldn't he already know this stuff? I thought my mom would have told him this and probably everything else about me by now. They had been seeing eachother for 6 months now but I never really properly met Dan.

"Oh my girl is going into senior year at McKinley High. The little one is in grade 1." What? McKinley?

"Huh, that's wierd I haven't noticed her before." How could I have not noticed her before, shes hard to miss.

"Ohh you go to McKinley too. Well you two can spend even more time together!" More time together? What does he mean?

"More time?" I ask unsure about what he mean't.

"Anita didn't tell you?" I just shake my head not understanding. "You will be moving in with us! Me, Brittany and Maddy are so excited!" Huh, I guess I shoulda seen that coming. I wonder who's who here. The blonde looks like a Brittany, but she could be Maddy. The younger one looks like a Maddy but could be a Brittany. I hear faint talking through my thoughts. Oh shit he's still talking! "...we can't wait Santana!" I just smiled at him and excused myself to go over to see the other family members that my mom is talking to.

"Oh mija come meet Dan's brother Matt and his wife Melanie!" She gestured for me to come over to where they were sitting. Matt looked a bit younger than Dan, probably early thirties with short dirty blonde hair and glasses. Melanie looked about the same age as Matt with slightly red hair.

"Santana, so nice to meet you! Your mom has talked about you a lot, you seem like a very nice young girl." Melanie seemed very nice and social but Matt just smiled at me and nodded. "Hopefully the kids like you." She said jokingly. "That's them over there with Maddy, Johnny and Lilly are their names. Johnny is in grade 2 and Lilly is in grade 1, same as Maddy."

"Oh cool, do they go to the same school?" I asked trying to seem interested.

"Oh no we live just outside of Lima. We're just visiting." Matt replied.

"Do you visit a lot?" I asked.

"Every couple weeks or so. Johnny and Lilly like to visit Maddy and Brittany a lot so we try to come here as often as possible." Melanie replied. "Speaking of them, have you met Brittany and Maddy?"

"No not yet. But I plan to soon." I look over to the patio for blonde but she's gone. I see Maddy still running around with Johnny and Lilly. My mom having a conversation with Dan by the barbeque. I wonder where she went.

I assume we're done talking so I waltz back over to my mom and Dan to see what they are talking about.

"Hey honey why don't you go inside and help Brittany with bringing some of the supplies outside. The kitchen is right behind the door there, she should be in there." She directs mw to the door by the deck and I walk over to it. I open it and a wave of cool air hit me. They must have the air-conditioning on, it's been pretty warm all summer break.

"Where is it?" I heard someone mutter to themselves. Must be Brittany.

I walked into the kitchen that was right behind the door, and found the blonde looking into the fridge for something. "Hello? Do you need help?" Judging by her little jump I must have startled her when I said that.

She turned around quickly with a tint of red on her cheeks. "Oh hi," she set the stuff in her hands down on the counter and held out her hand towards me "you must be Santana. I'm Brittany!" Wow, she was so much more beautiful up close and she smelled awesome. Like berries of some sort. Shit! She must have noticed me staring because she had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah hi, I'm Santana!" I answered quickly before she could say anything about my leering. "Do you want any help?" I asked.

"Yes please that would be great thank you!" She replied quickly with a toothy grin. She handed me some condiments for the burgers and hotdogs. "If you could just put those on the table out there that would be great."

"Yeah of course." With that, I went back outside to the patio and set out the stuff on the tables and then Brittany emerged from the house with more stuff on her hands. She put it down on the tables and gestured for me to follow her back inside to get more stuff I'm guessing. I followed her inside but she walked past the kitchen and went down the hall up towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" In asked.

"I'm going to show you my- no our room." She said with a smile. Hold on, I have to share a room with her?

I just followed her upstairs. There was 4 doors, I guess one is ours, one is a bathroom, one is Maddy's and one is Dan's room. She led me down the hall and I noticed some pictures on the wall of the Pierce family. Mostly Brittany and Maddy but there is some of Dan too. She must have noticed that I had stopped to look at the photos on the wall because she stopped in her tracks to wait for me. I quickly caught up to her with a shy smile and she turned around leading me to the room.

"Here is our room." She threw her hands up gesturing to the room that we just stepped in. It had pinkish red walls mostly covered by various music artist and movie posters. Pictures of friends and familly hanging on the walls. Two double size beds, one I assume is mine and the other is hers already. The beds are a good length from eachother, so theres a good amount of privacy between the two. Two closets, one on each wall beside the bed. Two nightstands beside the beds and finally a desk in the corner next to what I believe to be Brittany's bed due to the stuff on the nightstand.

"It's big." Was all I could really say.

"It is. Imagine having this to yourself, it would be even bigger." She replied. "So this," she said pointing to the bed on the left, "will be your bed and the other one is mine. I sure hope you don't snore!" She joked.

I smile at that and reply "Nah, I don't snore." She just nods and smiles.

"Follow me, I'll show you the other rooms." She said as she started to walk out of the room so I followed her. We stopped at the next door on the opposite side of the hall. "This is the bathroom as you probably noticed because of the toilet." She told me smiling the whole time. I love that smile it's so sexy and just...she's just so beautiful. She led us to the next door on the same side of the hall, "This is Maddy's room." Then we walked over to the last door on the opposite side of the hall or the same side that ours is on. "And finally, this is dad's." She finished off, looking for my reply.

"This is a very nice house Britt." I just smiled sweetly and she nodded returning the smile.

"Britt...I like it." She just walked off leaving me in the hall blushing because I didn't even realize I called her Britt. So I just brushed that off and followed her back downstairs.

"Do you wanna see the rest of the house or we could maybe do that when you actually move here?" She turned to me awaiting a response.

"Yeah I'll think I'll wait until I actually move. Besides, the food is probably almost ready." I hadn't even realized we had been in the house for a good 30 minutes.

"Ok let's go." She gave me a warm smile and we started walking towards the door to the backyard. Just as we opened the door Maddy, Johnny and Lilly came running in almost knocking me over. 'Jeez kids, slow down' I thought to myself.

"Ah mija, Brittany come here!" My mom yelled to us from the barbeque. Ugh I forgot about her. We made our way over to the barbeque where the burgers and hotdogs were done. "Hamburger or hotdog?" She asked me while handing me a plate.

"Hotdog please." I replied and she put a bun and a hotdog on my plate. I assumed I had to go to one of the tables with condiments on it so I went to the smaller one and sat down waiting for everyone else. While I was waiting I took some chips from the bowl in front of me and put them on my plate. I put some ketchup on my hotdog and nothing else. I don't really like mustard.

"We have the markers!" I turned my head to the right to see the 3 kids coming out of the house with a bag of different coloured markers and some sheets of paper.

They were on their way to the little table in the corner of the yard but Melanie stopped them before they could "Not right now kids, it's time to eat." Melanie ordered them to put the markers and paper away for the time being and come get there food. I noticed Brittany walking towards me so I sat up in my chair and waited for her to get over here.

"Hey" She said as she sat down in the chair to the left me. She got her chips and put the stuff on her burger. "Hope you don't mind sitting with the kids, they can be quite messy." She just smiles at me and starts eating her burger.

"It's fine. I mean, I am going to be related to all 3 and have to live with 1 so I should get used to them now." I totally forgot about being Brittany's step sister soon. Shit, I probably shouldnt find her a attractive if she's going to be my sister. That's just awkward for both of us.

Johnny, Maddy and Lilly arrived at the table and started fighting over who sat next to me "I want to sit beside her she is going to be my sister anyways!" Maddy yelled. Does she even know my name yet? I didn't even know if she knew who I was when I arrived.

"Guys! Calm down, Maddy can sit beside Santana ok?" Brittany asked them and Maddy clapped her hands and sat next to me. A little too close for my liking but I'll have to get used her. Johnny and Lilly just sat across from us with sad faces. Huh, I didn't think they wanted to that much.

"So Santana, do you like colouring?" She looked up at me waiting for my response. I really didn't know what to say I mean, I can't really say no. It'll hurt her feelings. I look to Brittany she just nods quickly and smiles.

"Oh yeah, of course I do kiddo. Who doesn't?" I told her smiling.

"Yay! We can all go draw after lunch!" I inwardly groaned hoping nobody could hear me but Brittany nudged me with her elbow and glared at me.

XXXXXX

We ate at our table while the adults ate at the bigger table beside us. We talked a bit. Brittany introduced the kids to me and I think I passed their little test that consisted of questions like 'Will you be a good sister?' and 'Do you like dancing?' I was confused with the dancing question though. Why would they ask that?

We were all pretty full after lunch so we decided to save dessert for after and go to the 'Drawing Table' as Maddy liked to call it. It was a bit smaller than the one we ate at but still big enough for the 5 of us. The adults were still at their table on the patio, chatting and what not.

"Here you go Sanny!" Lilly handed me the paper and I grabbed the paper from her, set it down on the table and grabbed some markers from the bag.  
Wait, did she just call me Sanny? Uhh I don't know about that.

"What are you drawing San?" Brittany asked me still looking at her paper while drawing something. She looked up from her paper to grab another marker and stopped to look at me. Another nickname huh. Except I liked this one it was better than Sanny.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied. Maddy looked at me like she was thinking about something. Then she looked over to her sister's paper.

"You should draw a unicorn like Britt!" Maddy looked to me. "Britt's a unicorn." What the hell? What is she talking about? Ah kids these days...

So I did as I was told and grabbed some markers and started to draw my best unicorn.

The 3 across from Brittany and me seemed to be having their own conversation about whos drawing is better. Typical kids.

"So Santana, I should get to know you better considering we'll be step sisters soon." She looked up from her drawing smiling at me. "How old are you? I'm 17 I'm going into senior year."

"I'm 16 going into junior year." I wonder if she has ever noticed me at school.

"Cool, I go to McKinley High, you?" She asked tilting her head sideways.

"Actually, I go to McKinley High too. I guess we never noticed eachother huh?" I said with a small chuckle. She just giggled in response. God, I loved that giggle. Ugh no, I can't like her. No.

"That's weird isn't it, how we never ran into eachother." She says looking off into space. I just nod. She snaps out of whatever she was doing and looks back at me. "It seems like summer is going by fast, it's already one month in so it's half way through."

"Yeah it seems like just yesterday was the first day of summer break." She just nods and gives me a sweet smile.

"Kids! Come get your dessert!" We all turned our heads towards the adult table were Dan was standing up looking over to us gesturing for all of us to come over there.

"Come on kiddo we're gonna go get some dessert, ok?" I asked Maddy. She got all excited and ran over to the table before me and Brittany could even start walking over there. The others had aleady beat us to table to get the dessert. We got to the table and I noticed an assortment of various kinds of cheesecake layed out on the table with plates and forks next to them.

"We have strawberry, chocolate and plain cheesecake. Who wants what?" Dan asked and the 3 kids tried to all state what they want at the same time but nobody could undertsand what they each said. "Ok Maddy what do you want?" She pointed to the strawberry and he gave her a piece on a plate and she went to sit at the smaller table.

"Hope you like this cheesecake. My dad made it. Chocolate is my favourite." She leaned over and whispered into my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck and I got a tingly feeling up an down my back. How am I going to live with her if this is how I feel around her?

"Santana what would you like?" I looked at the different cheesecake infront of me deciding which one to have. Brittany nudged me, so I guess I should pick chocolate.

"Chocolate please." He took a plate and placed the cake on it. "Thank you." I smiled at him, took my fork and headed to our table where Maddy, Johnny and Lilly were fighting about something stupid again. Then Brittany walked over to us with a plate of cheesecake and sat next to me again.

"Guys seriously stop fighting for like 5 minutes!" Brittany snapped at them but they just acted innocent and ate their cake silently. "Thank you."

XXXXXX

We were all pretty quiet after that. After we had all finished our cake my mom suggested that we go and watch a movie in Brittanys room.

So the 5 of us went inside and decided to watch The Little Mermaid. Ugh I can't take these kind of movies, they're so boring. We all situated ourselves on the 2 beds. I went on my bed and Maddy was first to come and join me but that's it, Johnny and Lilly were on Brittanys bed.

"Alright guys the movie's starting soon so be quiet." She looked around the room at the kids for their confirmation and then stopped to give me a smile and a wink.

"I love this movie!" Maddy said in a singing tone and Lilly and Johnny joined in and started talking about something, but I couldn't hear what. I just roll my eyes and Brittany must've seen it because of the glare she gave me.

XXXXXX

By the time the movie was over it was around 7:00pm, Maddy was cuddled into my side sleeping and the 2 with Brittany were cuddled up to her sleeping along with Brittany. I carefully got up trying not to wake up Maddy to go wake up Brittany. How are they even sleeping right now? It's not even that late. I nudged Brittany trying to wake her but she just mumbled something. She's even as cute as ever when she sleeps. Nobody was waking up so I decided to just go outside.

I got outside and heard a lot of laughing and yelling. 'Ugh they're probably drinking, great.' I thought to myself.

"Ah mija we should get going, I probably don't need to drink anymore." My mom said that while waving some alcoholic drink around in her hand. "So Dan," she turned to Dan, "This weekend Santana and I will be moving in yes?" She asked and he nodded in response "You hear that Santana? This weekend ok?" I just nod and we say our goodbyes. I wonder if Brittanys still sleeping. Oh well I'll see her in a couple days when we move anyways.

"Hey where are Brittany and the kids? I didn't see them come outside with you." Melanie asked looking to me.

"Oh they fell asleep upstairs during the movie so I just came out here." I answered back and she and Matt went to go get their kids and wake up Brittany.

"Well it was so nice to meet you Santana, I'll be looking forward to living with you and being your step dad." He told me with a smile. "I'll see you two on Saturday!" He waved to us as we made our way out the side gate to the car.

"Hey! Hey Santana up here!" I looked up to where the voice was and I saw Brittany waving to me. "Bye! See you soon!" I waved back with a smile and she just giggled and walked away from her window, out of my sight.

She is so adorable...I can't crush on my soon to be step sister and roommate. This is going to be a long year.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters and I do not own any songs used in this story.**

Chapter 2

Santanas POV

_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you So sing along to my stereo_

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo!" I didn't even notice I started singing, I was too focused on washing the car and the music was there so I started singing along. I picked up the sponge from the bucket of soap and water and started scrubbing the car down while singing to the stereo playing infront of me in the garage "I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)" I dipped the sponge back in the bucket and went to the front of the car. I couldn't quite reach the top of the windshield so I had to bend down on top of the hood. Jeez, I hope nobody sees me like this.

"Hey Santana!" The voice belonged to Brittany and it startled me. Next thing I know I'm rolling off the hood on to the concrete.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I hit the pavement and Brittany came running to my side.

"Oh my god Santana! Are you okay?" She looked at me worried and concerned. Wow, I could stare into those eyes forever.

"Yeah don't worry Britt I'll be okay." I said and gave her a weak smile as I started to sit up to inspect myself for any damage. I rubbed my hand over my left elbow and there was a cut but nothing serious. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath at the contact on the open cut on my elbow.

"Hey," She grabbed my other arm to help me up "let's get you inside to clean up." She told me in a soft voice and brought me up to the front door.

"Ugh, my ass hurts." I complained rubbing by butt. Brittany just giggled at that. "You think that's funny huh?" That came out kinda harsh. She looked at me and mouthed a sorry. I opened the door to the house and went in with Brittany following.

"Oh mija, what has happened?" My mom asked while looking between me and Brittany. 'Jeez it's just a little scratch, get off my case.' I thought to myself.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just washing the car like you asked and I got on the hood to get the windshield but Brittany came up behind me and scared me. I fell off but only scratched my elbow." She looked at me like I was lying. "It's fine, really. Don't worry." she just nodded.

"Ok, but be more careful next time." I just rolled my eyes at that and headed upstairs to the bathroom bringing Brittany with me.

We reached the bathroom and I got some rubbing alcohol to clean out the wound. She patted the counter and I hopped up on it and sat down.

"Here let me do it." She said sweetly as she took the rubbing alcohol from me and grabbed a cloth. She took the cloth and dabbed it on my elbow. She's so gentle, it feels good but still hurts so much.

"Fuck, that stings!" I winced at the pain. She looked at me with a pout and grabbed a bandage to put on the wound. "I guess it's worse then I thought." She got the bandage on while trying her best not to touch my elbow. I got off the counter, walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

"Sorry for startling you San. Dad told me to come over here and hang out with you." She gives me a soft smile and sits down next to me on the bed.

"It's ok Britt. So you wanted to hang out?" I asked her. She stood up from the bed looking at me.

"Yeah I was thinking about going back to my house to go for a swim, but we can't now because of your elbow." She looked sad. I wanna go swimming, and not just to see Brittany in a bikini. Well I I do wanna see her in one I can't deny that.

"We can still go. I'll just try not to get this too wet." I said gesturing to my elbow. She instantly lit up and gave me a toothy grin.

"Yay! Ok San go get your swim suit on and meet me outside." She ran out my bedroom door and I went to my closet to get my bathing suit.

XXXXXX

Brittanys POV

The walk back to my house wasn't long, we didn't talk very much. I couldn't wait to see Santana in a bikini, I mean she's smoking hot with clothes on she must be even hotter without them. Mmm...naked Santana. 'Ugh no Pierce you can't think like that, it's wrong!' I thought to myself.

"Hey girls!" I heard my dad yell from somewhere in the house while we walked through to the backyard.

"Hey dad!" I yelled back to him. We got outside and I started to take my clothes off revealing my light blue bikini. I saw Santanas eyes travel up and down my body with wide eyes. She is totally checking me out. I mentally congratulated myself because of that.

"Wow Brittany, you're in really good shape." Santana smiled at me admiring my toned abs.

"Thanks. I do dance a lot and I'm on the cheerios too." I answered her while she started taking off her clothes. By the time she was done, I was in the water. 'Holy shit she has awesome abs!' Santana was walking towards the pool in a black bikini that showed off her amazing abs and awesome breasts. "You're in pretty good shape yourself." I said poking her tummy. She lightly blushed at that

"Well I don't actually do anything. I occasionally workout or run in the mornings but I do eat healthy." She walked into to the pool no deeper than waist deep. "I try to stay in shape, I have good metabolism so I don't need to do much."

"So you got a boyfriend or something?" I asked curious if the latina had a boyfriend. How could she not, who would turn down her.

"No I don't. You should probably know that I'm uh...gay." She said in a small voice, with her head a bit down. "I'm not out at school though, nobody knows except for the glee club." I had a feeling she was gay. "And now you know, but you can't tell anyone."

"Yeah of course Santana I would never tell anyone." I moved closer to her to try and comfort her. "I didn't know you were in glee club." She looked at me and smiled shyly.

"Yeah I'm in glee club, I can't dance but I can sing. Berry wanted me to join because she said I had a raspy voice that would be good for their club. So I joined last year and it turns out glee club is pretty cool and fun." I would love to hear her sing.

"I would love to hear you sing some time San, I'm sure you have a great voice." I told her hoping she would agree to singing for me. She chuckled and shook her head slightly. "Oh come on San, you can't be that bad. I heard the glee club won nationals last year."

"We did but if you wanna hear me sing, I'm afraid you'll have to join glee club." She devishly smirked at me and splashed water in my face. I splashed back and she swam over to the ladder and got out before I could do anything else. "Haha you can't get me over here!" She told me from the pool side chairs.

I got out of the pool and while she wasn't facing me I snook up behind her and picked her up, ran over to the pool and tossed her in. She made a huge splash getting me wet and surfaced a couple seconds later looked at me and said "You are so dead." in a low yet threatening voice.

I tryed to run away but before I could she swam over to me and pulled my ankles and I fell forward into the pool. I surfaced right next to her and splashed her. That, earning me a glare and a small splash. She made her way to the ladder and got out. I followed her to the chairs and got my towel to dry myself off. After Santana dryed herself off andthen layed out on the chair to get some sun. It's like she's putting herself on display for me.

I sat down in the chair next to her after drying off. "Ahh, the sun feels good." I put my lime green sunglasses on and relax in the sun.

"Yeah it does, I haven't gotten much sun in a while." She continues to look up at the sky with squinty eyes so I rummage through my bag for an extra pair of sunglasses that she can wear. I find some purple ones and offer her them. She kindly takes them saying a quick thanks.

XXXXXX

After a good 15 or 20 minutes Santana decided she was done tanning and got up from her position.

"Can I go change?" She looked at me while I got up aswell.

"Yeah of course you can. I'm gonna change too." I walked up to the patio door with Santana following. I made my way up stairs and into our room. "You can change first." I told her with a smile. She just nods and walks to the bathroom.

I gathered some clothes from my closet and waited patiently for Santana to be finished in the bathroom. 'Huh, sleeping in the same room as Santana is probably going to be awkward. I mean, I have a crush on her and all so that won't help the fact that I have to share a room with her' My thoughts were interupted by Santana walking in the room wearing a neon pink low shoulder shirt and really short jean shorts. She was so hot in that. Her hair was up in a loose bun.

"Hey, I'm done. You can change now." She greeted me with a smile and I walked to the bathroom to change. I shut the bathroom door and set down my clothes. I picked out a black, baggy, oversized shirt and some sweats.

After I was done changing I walked to the room and as soon as the door comes into my sight, I see Santana laying on her soon to be bed. She was looking up at the ceiling with her arms spread out and legs dangling off the side.

"I like this bed. It's really comfy." She said while continuing to stare up at the ceiling. "Can't wait to sleep here." She sits up looking around the room and then to me.

"Well it's only 2 days away, I think you can wait." I tell her with a smirk. She stands up, looks at the clock and drops her hands to her sides.

"Well I should probably get going, mom wanted me home for supper today." She looks at me with a hint of sadness in her face. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday then." We stand for a couple seconds without saying anything. I put up my arms gesturing for her to give me hug. She doesn't hesitate and puts her arms around me as I do the same. 'Man, she smells awesome' I thought to myself while taking in Santanas awesome scent.

She starts to walk downstairs and I follow her down. We reach the front door and I open it for her. She walks out and walks down the steps. "Bye!" I yell to her and wave. She laughs at me then waves back while walking down the street. I watch her walk down the street until she was out of my sight.

"Britt! Britt!" I hear Maddy calling from behind me. I shut the door and turn around to face my sister looking up at me. "Let's go colour!" She grabs my hand and I give her a fake smile and inwardly groan.

XXXXXX

That night all I could think of was a certain latina.

XXXXXX

**Authors note: It was only a couple reviews but it got me motivated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed I really appreciate it. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, I will try to write longer ones but you will have to wait longer for them. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are all mine. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

Brittany's POV

I rolled over to the left side of my bed pulling the covers with me, to reach my arm to the blaring alarm clock beside me. I trailed my hand over the top of the clock trying to find the off button. 'Damn alarm clock. Had to wake me from my dream.' I groaned and sat up swinging the covers off me and standing up to stretch.

"Brittany Brittany! Santana and her mom are moving in today!" Maddy yelled, bursting through my door and running to me.

"I know Maddy, I can't wait!" I told her with a wide smile. "Okay go eat breakfast. They're coming here in a couple hours. And I have to get dressed." I lightly patted her on the back gesturing for her to leave. She walks out the door with a slight pout and I close the door after her. I walk over to my closet looking for something casual yet attractive to wear. I decided on a light blue tank top and some sweat pants. 'Can't wait to see Santana today.' I thought to myself, thinking about what Santana would be wearing today. Whatever she wears she still manages to look hot.

"Brittany come get ready before they get here!" I quickly scurried out of my room to the bathroom at he soud of my dads voice. I stood in front of the mirror looking at the reflection. 'I don't look that bad.' Ignoring the bags under my eyes and the very little acne I had, I put my hair up in a messy bun and made my way downstairs.

"Ok I made pancakes and waffles. What do you want?" My dad asked me waving the spatula around in his hand. 'Ugh, doesn't he know I hate pancakes.' He should know by now. I've never liked pancakes but he always asks me if I want some.

"Dad you should know by now that I hate pancakes. I'll have waffles thanks." He just playfully stuck his tongue out at me and plopped 2 waffles on the plate in front of me on the table. I grabbed the syrup and drizzled it over my waffles. My eyes traveled over to Maddy's plate and her waffles were practically floating in syrup. I narrowed my eyes at her and she looks at me smiling and gives me a small shrug. "You're gonna get so may cavities and then all of your teeth will fall out." I leaned in beside Maddy whispering in her ear.

"Dad! That's not true! Tell Britty it's not true." Maddy ran over to where dad was sitting and tugged on his shirt looking up at him with a pout. He shot me a glare and looked down to Maddy.

"Of course that's not true Maddy, Britt is just bugging you. Don't worry your teeth will not fall out." He pats her on the back and she walks back to her seat beside me.

"Told you Britt!" She gave me a mean look and continued eating her pancakes. "My teeth won't fall out." I could barely tell what she said with her mouthful of waffles.

"Eat up girls, they'll be here soon." My dad told us while getting up from the table and putting his plate in the sink.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Santana's POV

"Wow." I muttered under my breath, taking in my surroundings. Empty house, no furniture, no nothing. "I'm gonna miss this house." I looked over to my mom who was standing beside me with a box in her hands.

"Well say goodbye now Santana, we have to leave soon." She sighs while looking around the living room. "I'm gonna miss it too." She walks out of the front door with the box, towards the moving truck outside our house. I pick up the last box from the floor by the door and followed my mom outside. She appeared from the inside of the truck walking down the ramp without the box. "I'll go check inside to see if we missed anything." She made her way to the door and I sat on the the front steps.

We sold most of our furniture because the Pierce's already had their furniture. We didn't really have much to start anyways so it wasn't much to lose. I couldn't wait to move in, I mean sure I will miss this house and everything but I like the Pierce's. Their house is better for one, Dan is really nice and Maddy is adorable. Not to mention Brittany. Brittany...is so beautiful and funny, I can't stop thinking about her. I have a crush on my soon to be step-sister. That can't be good.

"Ok mija we have everything now let's go." I get off the steps and walk over to the passenger side of the truck while my mom gets int he drivers side. "Take a good look Santana." She says looking over me to our house. I turn my head to the right and then back to her.

"Mom we'll be living like, 15 minutes away. And I walk to school this way." I told her with a glare and she just said something in spanish under her breath and started the engine.

XXXXXX

It took us a good 20 minutes to get to the Pierce household. When we got there mom told me to go ring the door bell while she opened the back of the truck. I walked up to the front door and hit the door bell button.

After about 5 seconds the door opened to Dan standing there, he greets and pulls me in for a hug. I then see Maddy emerge from behind him with a wide smile coming towards me.

"Hey Maddy!" I bent down to hug her and got back up to see where Brittany was.

"Santana! Will you go get Brittany she's up in your room!" Dan called to me from the truck while he had a box in his hands. I walked into their house, well I guess it's my house now too. I walked up the steps to our room and found Brittany in bathroom fixing her hair.

"Hey you." Brittany jumped a bit and turned around towards me with a light blush on her cheeks and a small smile. She put her hair brush back and walked towards the door to leave.

"Come on let's go Santana." Brittany told me rather harshly but I just shrugged it off. I followed her downstairs and out the front door towards the truck. Mom, Dan and Maddy had already got most of it into the house. We didn't even fill the whole truck.

"Mija get your stuff, take it up to your room and Brittany can help you with it. Ok?" I nodded my head Brittany and I started grabbing the boxes marked "Santana's" on them and brought them up to our room. I only had 4 boxes of stuff all together, it wasn't a lot so it only took one trip. We got to the room and I plopped my boxes down beside my bed.

"Ok, where do you wanna start?" Brittany looked at me and put her hands on her hips. I looked around the room for somewhere to start. There's a closet beside my bed that's empty so it's probably mine.

"I'll start with my clothes I guess." I grabbed the boxes marked as clothes and brought them to the closet.

"Want me to play some music?" Brittany asked from behind me.

"Sure. I don't mind." I replied not turning around to see her. I heard some fumbling around and then some music playing from some speakers. I liked the music, it wasn't bad. It was just the popular music right now which I liked.

XXXXXX

After we were all done unpacking my stuff we headed downstairs to see how everyone else was doing. The truck was empty now and everything was in place. Maddy, Mom and Dan were sitting on the couch chatting about something. Brittany and I walked towards them to sit down with them. I sat on a arm chair beside the couch and Brittany sat in the one on the other side of the couch.

"How'd it go girls?" Dan asked Brittany and me looking from her to me.

"It went well. All of Santana's stuff is put away and in it's place." I nodded agreeing with what Brittany said.

"Good, good. Now. Who wants to order pizza?" At what Dan said, Maddy jumped up from he spot on the couch and said yes about 50 times. Dan looked to me and I just nodded at him and looked over to Brittany who was looking at me laughing at Maddy. "Alright then, pizza it is." Dan and my mom stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen leaving Brittany, Maddy and I in the living room. We sat there in an awkward silence for a couple seconds after they left.

"So Santana, tell me about yourself." Maddy walked up to me in the chair.

"I don't really know where to start Maddy, there's a lot to say." I told her and she pouted.

"Ok well, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Favourite food?"

"Can't choose."

"Favourite outfit?"

"This one." I gestured to the one I was wearing which was a short pink dress which hugged my body perfectly with a small green vest.

She looked up and down my body and I think I saw Brittany check me out from her chair.

"I like it. Favourite...person?"

"What? I can't have a favourite person, there's too many awesome people to choose from. But if I had to choose, it would be a tie between you and Britt." I looked up at Brittany who had a ear to ear smile and a blush on her cheeks. "Well it's true, you two are pretty awesome." I looked back to Maddy who was also smiling widely.

Our conversation was interupted by the doorbell ringing. I'm guessing that's the pizza. I could hear the door being opened and some faint talking after that and a door closing. Then Dan came walking in with two pizzas in his hands.

"Pizza's here." He set the boxes down on the table and sat down with my mom on the couch. I grabbed a slice and started eating it while Dan turned on the TV. We all sat in silence for supper.

XXXXXX

After supper, it was 9:30 pm so I decided I was gonna go to bed and Brittany did too.

"That was a fun day." I sighed as I walked into the room, Brittany behind me. I sat on my bed and she did the same.

"It was, but it was tiring too." She told me while laying back on her bed. I got up from my bed and walked to my closet to get some pyjamas for the night. I picked out some loose pyjama bottoms and a tank top and headed to the door.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. So you can change in here if you want." She nodded her head and got up from her bed to shut the door behind me.

After I was done I walked back to our room and the door was still closed so I knocked and I heard Brittany reply a faint "Come in" So I opened the door and she was already changed for bed and everything. She was sitting on her bed with really short pyjama shorts and a tank top on. 'Jeez, she's so freakin' cute.' I thought to myself as I walked in the room shutting the door behind me and hopping into bed and getting under my covers.

"Well, umm...I guess we should turn off the lights off now." I told Brittany and she shot up from her bed.

"Yeah, of course." She stood up an turned off the light switch leaving the two side lamps on, on our bedside tables. I reached over and turned mine and she did the same as she got into her bed.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany."

XXXXXX

**Author's note: Ok I know I said that this would be longer, but I've been busy with school and everything so yeah. Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated! (:**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

Brittany's POV

I layed in my bed staring up at the ceiling, with my earbuds in my ears and listening to my ipod. I lightly drummed my hands to the music that was playing and moved my lips to the lyrics. When the song finished a turned my head and glanced at my clock on my bedside table. '8:00' Ugh, it's too early, I shouldn't be awake yet, I had woken up around 7:00am and I've been up since. I haven't been able to fall asleep, so I decided to just listen to music. I stopped my music, put my ipod on my table and grabbed a book while turning on my lamp.

"Mmm..." The moan startled me and I looked over to Santana who was still peacefully sleeping. I just looked back to my book and ignored any sounds around me. "Ugh...mmm." It was a bit louder this time and Santana was tossing and turning in her bed while still moaning and groaning. Oh god, the noises she was making were turning me on. Santana continued to make these noises, and I couldn't take it anymore so I got out of bed and walked over to her bed. As I approached her the sounds started going away. So I stood beside her bed for a couple seconds to see if Santana was done. Then the moaning and groaning started again so I bent down and nudged Santana a bit.

"Santana...San?" I whispered to her and she awoke from her sleep with a small jump. She looked at me quickly before propping herself up on her side. She stared at me with half closed eyes and then dropped her face on her pillow. I giggled at her and went back to my bed.

"Why did you wake me up?" Santana asked me in a rough, groggy morning voice. I could get used to that every morning. I smirked a bit and turned to Santana who was staring at me.

"You were moaning and moving around in your bed. You could have been having a bad dream so I woke you up." She replied with another groan and sat up, pulling the covers off of herself. I watched her stand up and walk to her closet to get some clothes. "I'll go change in the bathroom." I stood up and quickly grabbed some clothes from my closet and dresser. I scooted out of the room to give Santana some privacy and closed the door behind me.

I walked to the bathroom down the hall, closed the door and set my clothes down one the counter. I took a quick look in the mirror and examined my face. Ugh, I hate acne. I just ignored the little acne I had on my face and changed into my clean clothes. I had a simple McKinley hoodie and red skinny jeans on. I opened the sink drawer, took out my hairbrush and quickly brushed my hair. I didn't care much for my appearance at the moment to I put my hair up in a messy bun. Satisfied with the outcome, I picked up my pyjamas and made my way out of the bathroom. I walked down the hall to the room. The door was still closed so I decided to knock to see if Santana was done changing yet.

"Santana? You done yet?" I heard some shuffling around on the other side of the door, then the door swung open and Santana stood in front of me. She was wearing a McKinley high hoodie similar to mine and some really short shorts. My eyes traveled up and down her body. I could swear I was drooling at that very moment. Santana waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of the daze I was in and I could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. She gave me a small smirk and shook her head slightly while walking out of the room, brushing past me. I could smell her vanilla scent as she went by me. I inhaled deeply and immediately stopped myself before I started to seem like a creep. I made my way downstairs and Maddy and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked to be some sort of rainbow cereal or something.

"Britty, come sit with us." Maddy waved her hand in the air telling me to come over there. I walked over to the cupboards to get a bowl, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat down next to Maddy and across from Santana. I reached over to grab the box of cereal and poured it on my bowl along with some milk too. I grabbed my spoon and dug into my cereal. "So Santana, what are we doing today?" Maddy asked Santana with a mouthful of cereal. Santana looked at me waiting for me to say something. I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Whatever you wanna do Maddy." Santana looked back to Maddy throwing me a glare.

"I want to go to the park and see the ducks!" Maddy jumped in her seat and said that a little too enthusiastically. Santana looked at me for approval, so I nodded at her and she smiled back.

"Well once we're all done eating, we will head over to the park, okay?" I asked Maddy and she started eating faster then before. Santana giggled at her funny ways. I giggled at Santana being adorable. God she was gorgeous. I turned my attention back to Maddy who was just about done her cereal. She had the bowl in front of her face tipping the bowl back to drink the rest of the milk. She pulled the bowl away from her face and set down the bowl while wiping her mouth with the collar of her shirt. I gave her a disgusted face and she just stuck her tongue out at me. I looked at Santana's bowl and she was done so I took all 3 bowls and put them near the sink.

"Come on guys! I wanna see the ducks!" Maddy was already getting her shoes on by the door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head but shot Santana a small smile as I walked by her.

**TBC**

XXXXXX

**Sorry for the really short chapter guys but I haven't been in the writing mood lately. This is going to be a 2 part chapter. I will try my best to get the second installment to chapter 4 up as soon as I can. (:**


End file.
